


Орхидеи

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [10]
Category: Rebecca - Daphne du Maurier
Genre: F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: «Дэнни», — думает она. Дэннидэннидэнни.





	Орхидеи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mrs de Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644712) by [Quecksilver_Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes). 



> строчки в эпиграфе взяты из мюзикла, конкретно из ["Sie ergibt sich nicht"](https://soundtrack.lyrsense.com/rebecca_musical/sie_ergibt_sich_nicht). (По ссылке также можно посмотреть перевод).

— Орхидеи? — Макс неопределенным жестом указывает на цветы, заботливо укрытые под стеклом. — Не слишком ли чересчур? 

Она не поднимает глаз. 

— Сногсшибательные, не правда ли? — Она переворачивает лист бумаги. «Люблю тебя», — пишет она. И «сердце мое». — Миссис Дэнверс увидела их на витрине, когда сегодня днем выбиралась в город. Они сейчас à la mode. 

— Что ж, как знаешь. Свое мнение я оставлю при себе. 

Она слышит, как шелестит ткань — это он пожимает плечами. 

Она смеется:

— Вот теперь как? Ну и ну, Макс. Это будет что-то новенькое. 

Они увядают и оживают, и они принадлежат ей, и они будут нашептывать ее секреты, покуда Макс не утонет в них. 

Ребекка складывает бумагу.

— Что же, от этого толку немного, верно? — Он поворачивается в сторону и замолкает на миг. — Твой кузен снова приезжает на выходные? — От ее слуха не ускользает, как надламывается его голос, как он выплевывает это слово — «кузен», крутит его так и этак, пока обоим не становится ясно: он хотел сказать нечто совсем другое. Бедняжка Элоиза стоит в углу, слушая это всё. 

Ребекка думает о белых рубашках, покрытых следами пота и выпивки, и морщит нос. Он этого не увидит.

— Нет, — говорит она. — Он уже приглашен. Не к нам. 

Элоиза неловко переступает с ноги на ногу, и Макс, сверкнув глазами, отворачивается. 

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — В субботу дерби, и было бы весьма неприятно, если бы ты его пропустила. Дорогая, — добавляет он, коротко оглянувшись на Элоизу. 

Ребекка улыбается.

— Разумеется.

«Дэнни», — думает она. Дэннидэннидэнни.

Макс уходит и нарочито не хлопает дверью. Он вечно как на иголках, словно его родители в любой момент могут вылезти из портретных рам, дабы лично проследить за состоянием его брака. Что за дурачок.

— Элоиза, — говорит она, поднимаясь со стула. — Сходи и посмотри, не занята ли миссис Дэнверс. Если нет, попроси ее сюда. 

Элоиза кланяется.

— Слушаюсь, мадам, — отвечает она и удаляется.

Ребекка вздыхает и проводит кончиками пальцев по статуэтке, стоящей перед ней. Амур, греческий бог любви. Подарок на свадьбу.

«Мои поздравления», — сказала Дэнни тогда; в уголках ее губ таилась улыбка.

— Миссис де Винтер? Вы меня звали? 

Она улыбается.

— Звала. Пожалуйста, закройте за собой дверь, миссис Дэнверс. — Она отставляет статуэтку на место и ждет, пока не щелкнет замок. Следом она расправляет складки черного платья. — Макс цветы просто ненавидит, — сообщает она. — Дэнни, они прекрасны. 

— Счастлива быть полезной. — Дэнни стоит неподвижно, выпрямив спину, с бесстрастным лицом. 

Ребекка поглаживает ее по щеке, проводит по нижней губе подушечкой большого пальца. 

— Ты не бываешь другой, и знаешь об этом. — Ее кожа такая теплая и мягкая, и Ребекке хочется всю ее перепачкать следами розово-лиловой помады. Взамен она просто притягивает Дэнни ближе к себе. — Это цветы любви, — шепчет она и крепко обхватывает Дэнни за талию.

Дэнни улыбается, и — ох, как же ей этого недоставало. 

— Также это и цветы тайн, мадам. 

Она смеется.

— О, Максу это понравится, еще как. Никогда не пойму, как человек может быть настолько слепым. 

Дэнни хмурится.

— Люди, исходя из моего опыта, часто слепы. 

Ребекка все-таки целует ее.

— О, и помнишь эту его ужасающую попытку завязать с тобой разговор, когда мы с ним были еще помолвлены? — Она хихикает. — «Как поживает ваш муж, миссис Дэнверс?» — Передразнивает она, изображая ту самую вежливую, во все зубы, улыбку Макса, от которой в таком восторге журналы. 

Дэнни смеется — от этого звука делается тепло и спокойно. Как же легко оказалось подделать документы о свадьбе, как легко оказалось убедить мир в существовании никогда не бывшего мужа — и юной вдовы, что так тщательно расчесывает волосы своей хозяйке.

Ребекка тоже смеется и отводит за ухо Дэнни выбившуюся прядь. Белые волосы кажутся почти серебряными, рассыпаясь по ее подушкам, ниспадая по спине Дэнни, когда та каждую ночь распускает узел прически. 

«Дэнни», — думает она. Дэннидэннидэнни.

— Пожалуйста, отнеси это на почту. — Она с улыбкой протягивает Дэнни пачку писем. — Увидимся вечером, моя милая. 

Дэнни кивает и проглядывает их вскользь. На последнем конверте нет адреса. Дэнни улыбается — и опускает его в карман платья. 

«Дэнни», — думает Ребекка; и так — каждое утро, когда она пишет корреспонденцию под любящим взглядом Амура. Дэннидэннидэнни.


End file.
